Lionblaze
Lionblaze is a golden tabby tom with amber eyes. History In the Power of Three Series The Sight :Lionkit is the brother of Jaykit and Hollykit.It is known that Lionpaw is a particularly good hunter and fighter, just as Hollypaw has leadership above the normal level and Jaypaw can see in dreams, even though he is blind. It is noted he is the largest of his littermates and is handsome. : After meeting a WindClan apprentice named Heatherpaw at a Gathering, Lionpaw develops a strong liking for her. Because of this, Lionpaw gets jealous when Heatherpaw shows concern for Lionpaw's brother, Jaypaw. During the dog chase in WindClan's territory, Lionpaw fears for Heatherpaw's safety. He rescues her from a dog after she gets stuck in a rabbit hole, attacking the canine fiercely and almost chasing after it when it flees. :Lionpaw is in the patrol that discovers ShadowClan moved the border, and he is the one to run and get help. Lionpaw also fights alongside his clanmates and worries over his brother and sister. : At the Daytime Gathering of which his mother suggests, Lionpaw and Breezepaw of WindClan are hunting in a competition against each other. But as they hunt for the same squirrel, the ground beneath them collapses and the badger den on top of them does as well. As he and Breezepaw's mouths are filled with soil, Jaypaw and Crowfeather dig them out and save them, due to Jaypaw having a vision of the two cats suffocating. Dark River : In Dark River, he starts to show more affection for Heatherpaw, and sneaks out of camp at night on a regular basis to see her. He is found doing so by Hollypaw and Cinderpaw, and quits until Heatherpaw discovers hidden, forgotten tunnels connecting ThunderClan and WindClan territory. : Later in the book, Tigerstar and Hawkfrost, two Place of No Stars inhabitants and his grandfather and uncle, appear to him and start to teach him complicated warrior moves. Lionpaw agrees to this while his brother Jaypaw declined in The Sight. He, in turn, teaches the moves to Heatherpaw, angering Hawkfrost, who accuses him of being a traitor for teaching attacks to an enemy. :Lionpaw soon realizes that he cannot be loyal to his Clan and be friends with Heatherpaw as well. He explains this to her and Heatherpaw, hurt, lets him go. :When the three WindClan kits, Sedgekit, Thistlekit, and Swallowkit go missing, he goes with Jaypaw, Hollypaw, Breezepaw, and Heatherpaw through the tunnels to find them. They almost die because of the rising floodwater but somehow escape alive. Outcast : In Outcast, Lionpaw is complaining that he could do any of the training moves that the rest of the apprentices could do, and that he could try more advanced stuff. Ashfur obliges and starts a vicious battle. Both cats fight hard, and before long they start drawing blood from each other until a shocked Brackenfur tears them apart, and Ashfur tells Lionpaw that he fought like a warrior. Lionpaw and Stormfur grow a close bond one day talking after Lionpaw loses his temper with Berrynose, who has become snobbish. : Lionpaw later travels to the mountains with his siblings to help the Tribe fight the battle against the invaders. During the trip, he, Breezepaw, and Hollypaw go into an abandoned Twoleg nest, to hunt for prey without telling Jaypaw. They are attacked by dogs, and later saved by Purdy, the loner who led the original six questing cats through the Twolegplace in Midnight. : During their stay with the Tribe of Rushing Water, Lionpaw helps his sister and Breezepaw train the to-be's by teaching them battle moves. The to-be's are reluctant to learn though, saying Lionpaw, Hollypaw, and Breezepaw are "just to-bes like us!" : Before the battle against the intruders, he, Breezepaw, Hollypaw, and the to-be, Pebble, climbed down a hole in the roof of the invader's cave, and scared them out into the open, where they could fight an even battle. In the battle, he fought easily, not receiving a single injury, though when he returns to the Cave of Rushing Water, he is covered in blood, which is later found not to be his own, but the invaders'. : At the end of the book, Jaypaw tells Lionpaw and Hollypaw of the prophecy he learned from Firestar's dreams; There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws. Lionpaw's power is also revealed, the power that he is invincible in battle. ''Eclipse : In ''Eclipse, Lionpaw starts talking to Hollypaw about the prophecy. While his sister was worried about the warrior code, Lionpaw wasn't worried much at all. He continues to train with Tigerstar and Hawkfrost so he can become a better warrior. Lionpaw arrives home from the mountains, and he gets right back to his duties. On patrol with Icepaw, she showed much liking to him. While on a patrol, his sister finds another tunnel to WindClan, but she doesn't tell him, thinking he would use it to see Heatherpaw again. Lionpaw does find the tunnel, but swears to himself he won't use it. : When ThunderClan camp was attacked, Lionpaw fought hard, almost killing grown warriors. Soon, he joins Firestar's patrol to fight WindClan in the forest by the tunnel. When he finds out WindClan had been using the tunnels, he is filled with anger and wants to kill Heatherpaw for telling. When they finished off their portion of WindClan and RiverClan, Lionpaw ran to the lake and Dustpelt's patrol. There he saw Heatherpaw, and he started screaming at her for her betrayal. She says it was really Sedgekit, but Lionpaw doesn't believe her. He almost kills her mentor, Crowfeather, so he could get to her, but the eclipse started while he was getting to Heatherpaw. Later, he helps Jaypaw find Sol again, and he reveals his power is fighting in battles without getting hurt. He goes to ShadowClan camp, but is let go while Blackstar talks to Sol. Then he has a dream, and sees Heatherpaw's body lying motionless and dead. This makes him feel satisfied. At the end of the book, he gains his warrior name, Lionblaze ''Long Shadows : In Long Shadows, Lionblaze is tortured by bloody visions and nightmares of killing Heathertail. Tigerstar is behind these dreams, and he reminds Lionblaze sharply that all traitors deserve to die. That is why, when Jaypaw asks him to help collect catmint in WindClan territory, he refuses until his Clan is nearly dead. There, he runs into Heathertail, who confirmed her warrior name, Heathertail. He nearly kills her before he lets her go. Later, it is revealed that Squirrelflight is not his mother, nor is she Hollyleaf or Jayfeather's. He is then distraught, thinking he may not be Firestar or Tigerstar's kin, meaning he may not be the cat in the prophecy. He is also afraid of what Tigerstar's reaction would be if he found out they were not kin. In the end, Lionblaze's mentor, Ashfur, is found dead, and Lionblaze isn't that distraught since he and Ashfur were never very close. ''Sunrise : In the preview, Lionblaze is fighting with Tigerstar. He fights well, and almost kills Tigerstar again. Tigerstar actually has fear in his eyes for a brief second, and then states that Lionblaze would never do it. Lionblaze steps back, claiming that he is already dead. While the Clan discusses Ashfur's death, Lionblaze is asked if he knew anything, and he repies no. He is chosen to go with the patrol to sun-drown-place to search for Sol along with Hollyleaf, Brambleclaw, Brackenfur, Hazeltail, and Birchfall. A snake appears in the ThunderClan camp and almost kills Briarkit, but Honeyfern pushed Briarkit out of the way and the snake took her life instead. : Lionblaze discovers that his true parents of him and his siblings are Leafpool and Crowfeather. He realizes that he and his siblings could still be a part of the prophecy, because Leafpool is Firestar's daughter. He decides that the prophecy is all that matters and frees Sol in the middle of the night in exchange for Sol's offer of knowledge about the prophecy. He takes his siblings to meet Sol the next day, but Sol dodges all their questions and they end up with no more information. : Lionblaze and Jayfeather chase after Hollyleaf when she runs away from them, and runs into the caves, and suffocates when the tunnel collapses on her. Lionblaze and Jayfeather are shocked and mourn her death. As Whitewing's kits, Dovekit and Ivykit, first appear out of the nursery, Lionblaze is there, and Jayfeather discovers that one of them will fulfill the prophecy. Family Members Immediate '''Mother:' : LeafpoolRevealed in Sunrise, pg 246: Living (As of Sunrise) Father : CrowfeatherRevealed in Sunrise, pg 292: Living (As of Sunrise) Sister: : HollyleafRevealed in The Sight, pg 4: Confirmed alive by Victoria Holmes Brother: : JayfeatherRevealed in The Sight, pg 5: Living (As of Sunrise) Half-Brother: : BreezepeltRevealed in Sunrise, pg 286: Living (As of "Sunrise") Aunts: : Squirrelflight:Revealed as Leafpool's sister in Midnight Living (As of Sunrise) Grandfathers: : Firestar : Revealed as leafpool's father in MidnightLiving (As of Sunrise) Grandmothers: : Sandstorm :Revealed as Firestar's mate in The Darkest Hour Living (As of Sunrise) : Ashfoot :Revealed as Crowfeather's mother in Moonrise Living (As of Sunrise) Cousins: : Cloudtail: Revealed as Firestar's nephew in Fire and IceLiving (As Sunrise) : Whitewing:Revealed as Cloudtail's daughter in Midnight Living (As of Sunrise) : Ivykit: Revealed as Whitewing's kit in Sunrise, page 317Living (As of Sunrise) : Dovekit:Revealed as Whitewing's kit in Sunrise, page 317 Living (As of Sunrise) Great Aunts: : Ruby: Revealed in an Erin Hinter chatStatus Unknown : Princess:Revealed as Firestar's sister in Fire and Ice Status Unknown Great Uncles: : Socks:Revealed in an Erin Hunter chat Status Unown : Scourge:Revealed in an Erin Hunter chat Deceased, Suspected Place of No Stars member Great Grandmothers : Quince:Reveald in The Rise of Scourge Status Unknown Distant Relatives: : WindstarRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, pg 4: Deceased, confirmed StarClan member : GorsestarRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, pg 4: Deceased, confirmed StarClan member Tree References and Citations Category:Apprentices Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Place of No Stars Visitors Category:Sunrise characters